


Shape of you

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Thomas impressing baker!Richard with his skill. In a way.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnieTheNB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/gifts).



> @JohnnieTheNB: I wrote this ridiculous thing a few weeks ago, no idea how... never thought about posting it, but then I thought and hoped the silliness might cheer you up a tiny bit!

Thomas swore as he kneaded the dough; why had he let Phyllis drag him to a baking class?

He looked down and cringed: too long and narrow and it sort of looked like-

"Interesting shape."

_Fuck._

Mr Ellis was right next to him, lips quirked in amusement.

"Perhaps it's my way to ask you out." He drawled, half sarcasm and half truth; he had eyes, after all.

The baker leaned closer and - _bloody hell_ \- wrapped his hand around the poor excuse of a loaf, the movement subtle yet unmistakable. 

Despite himself, Thomas flushed red.

"Perhaps this is me saying yes."


End file.
